Not Our Parents
by irishmcgiggles
Summary: Meet Red, Ursa,Kiera and Alistair the next set of villain kids shipped off to Auradon. Join them as they reclaim lost crowns, find their voice, and discover powers beyond their imagination. Auradon won't know what hit it!
1. Riddles and Lost Crowns

The sunlight was creeping in and Isle was just beginning to stir. Red, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, pulled her long dark hair into a messy topknot streaks of red framing her face ready for the day head. it so so early that the sun had just begun to rise. Both of her parents were sleeping soundly as she went to open the hair salon below. The Red Queen's hair salon was the only beauty salon on the Isle. Granted most villains and henchmen alike wouldn't know the proper end of a hairbrush even if it was staring them in the face. Red mostly ran the Salon with the help of Ace, the daughter. Like most of the Isle the hair salon it was worn down, but it had its own kind of shabby wonderlandish charm. The black and white checkered floor was cracked and the white squares were beginning to yellow. The walls were covered in various shades of peeling red slightly cracked mirrors sat one wall each with cushioned chair. Though one of the chair's Springs was pushing through the cracked red Vanier. Red did try to keep the Salon as clean as one could one the Isle, but there was only so much one could do.

" Ace you better be finished or it's off with your head!"

" Get off my case will ya Red?!"

" Is that Cruella's new order?"

" Unfortunately" Ace grimaces "That woman gives me the creeps" shudders thinking of the fake puppy alway attached to Cruella's shoulder.

"Well one of her henchmen is picking it up todayish"

" Todayish?"

"She didn't say you know how she is! Here's the list of appointments for what it's worth" Villains could never really keep a good sense of time. They also loved making dramatic entrances and how can an entrance be any more dramatic if you don't know when it's coming?

"Did ya hear?" She said looking up from her useless list of clients.

"What?"

" That their shipping off some more of us over to the oh so wonderful Auradon!"

" who told ya that!?"

"Heard it down by the wharf this morning those Goblins are such gossips!"

"Who do you think will be next? " Red asked stocking the shelves with relatively new hair product.

" Not me that's for sure!"

"Why not?"

" I'm just the daughter of a lousy henchmen. You on the other hand"

" My mother is not a villain" she hissed through clenched teeth.

" Yeah yeah save me the dramatic monologue" Ace waved her hand not even looking up from a rough list of the inventory.

" Besides if they knew what was best for them they would keep me here... better to hide their lies..." Her face began to glaze over as she inched closer to falling down an endless rabbit hole.

" Hey isn't almost time for your parents to wake up?" She asked Glancing up seeing the sun beginning to shine through the to stop Red from heading down that rabbit hole.

" Don't remind me... you have everything handled down here?" Snapped to attention only thinking about business at hand.

" Yeah, of course, leave it to me."

" Always!" she said as she genuinely smiled. On the Isle of the Lost, it was hard to find those to trust let alone friends. Red considered herself lucky...well almost. Takes a deep breath before heading up the stairs to the apartment above the Salon. She dreaded being home. Her mother, the former queen of hearts, had gone mad living away from Wonderland for so long. Especially, after she had everything taken from her by the Wonderland Council and The former King of opened the door to her mother already at the table eating. Red pulled a brush from a nearby drawer and began to pull it through her mother's knotted hair.

" mother stay still!"

" The eyes are watching and the Jabberwocky sings"

"Yes mother I know... but I'm going to be late if you keep this up!"

"TEA TIME TEA TIME!" Bangs her hands repeatedly on the table tipping over a cup of juice. Red sighed as she mopped up the spilled juice now seeping over the wooden table.

"Father! I'm going to be late for school!" She yelled up the stairs

"Isn't it alright to be late?" descends the stairs relief washes over her

" It physically hurts me to be late for anything you know that. And Yen Sid doesn't like tardy students" Her father walks over and kisses her forehead. They both close their eye for a second enjoying the peace.

Crash!

"I thought you put anything breakable out of her reach!" Red quickly rushes over to pick up the shards of glass,

"I forgot sorry bunny"

"One two! One two!"

"It's alright we know it wasn't your fault... Oh no, I'm late I'm late!" Red hear the bells of Dragon Hall.

" Ginny?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

" Don't forget to always shuffle the deck"

" Never!" Kisses him on the cheek before turning to go out the door. She can't help but take one last look at her parents blowing her mother a kiss. She rushed down the rusted fire escape.

 _You've been on this road too long_

 _Hearing music but it's not your song_

 _Wanna scream but your voice is gone_

 _Days trapped inside your head_

 _Can't look up cause your world is down_

 _Walking miles staring at the ground_

 _All alone inside the crowd_

 _Letting pockets hold your hand_

 _But the sun is always there to shine_

 _The clouds block out the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll find a way_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more time_

 _Hold on_

 _I'll be your reason why_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _It's time to start remembering dreams_

 _Lift your eyes see the things unseen_

 _Remember who you wanna be_

 _Let the light hit your eyes_

 _Let out the beauty that's been trapped inside_

 _Let them know that you're not gonna hide_

 _Hey up there your arms open wide_

 _Spread your wings and fly_

 _But the sun is always there to shine_

 _The clouds don't own the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll find a way_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more time_

 _Hold on_

 _I'll be your reason why_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So let's paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll find a way_

 _Hold on_...her voice begins to trail off as the school comes into site. She walks through the gate leading to Dragon Hall. Head held high just trying to blend in with all the other spawn of Villains and henchmen. Looking above her she could see Claudine Frollo ringing the bells.

" All you ungrateful spawn listen up!" the entire school sat in the - listening to Doctor facilier, the headmaster. Red, as always, was alone in the very back. Two others had the same idea, but they-they didn't just try to blend in with the shadows they were one with the darkness.

"After the fiasco of last year, we have been told to tell you that any schemes or plots of world domination will not be tolerated."

" WHO'S NEXT!" a voice cries out from the disgruntled students. Others murmur in agreement no doubt planning their own revenge on Auradon and the heroes.

"That we have left up to your parents to tell you once you get home. You're are dismissed"

"Look the results for the EQ exam are up!" A VK shouts resulting in a stampede as everyone checks who's the top villain of the school. Red already know where she stands and doesn't follow the rest of the crowd.

"Who in Hades is Genevieve?"

" Well whoever she is she's the worst on the entire Isle!" the students cackle in unison

"what about the Gaston kids"

"no one counts those dunces anyway"

"Even Death Girl scored higher!"

"Ursa how do you do it?" A vk asks in admiration at a girl with shoulder length white hair.

"the evilest girl in the whole school!" The girl in question smirks. As Red, on the other hand, passes by trying to keep her head down as she overhears a peer.

"Yeah only because Mal left... she's still only second rate" One boy scoffs to another

"Shhh don't let her hear you idiot!" the other boy smacks him not wanting to anger the top girl on the Isle. All red could think about was her failing EG score, she was practically a goodie!

Red couldn't see how her day could get any worse luckily only five people knew her real name and one wasn't even on the Isle! Avoiding eye contact Red rushed home only to be met with the most curious news! She opens the door to her open only to be met by other her parents. Curious as her mother spent most of her time confined to her bed.

" Ginny come quick you've been chosen!"

"Babbity Rabbity around the stump! babbity babbity on a lump!"

" Chosen? chosen for what?"

" Auradon! you're on the next group out!"

" Cheshire's whiskers!" Red gasps under her breath Ace was right! Her dad was jumping up and down in excitement. then Red realized if she left what would happen? What would happen to her parents?

" Wait. I can't just leave you two"

" of course you can ...can't you see this is your chance to take back your mother's throne!"

" You really think I can do that?"

"Stolen stolen the headless King has lost his Rake"

"It's not that simple mother. I can't just take it back!"

" Make them see the truth!"

"But"

" Show them the true heir of the heart's throne!" Her father puffed up his chest with pride and Red knew that there was only one path to take.

"when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

Red's room was dripping in hearts, fabric hung from the ceiling making one feel as if they had stepped into another world. Red could be found by her bed beginning to pack while softly singing

"Hold on for one more day hold on...I know you'll find a way...you've got stars in your eyes"

"Bunny?" Her dad knock on her bedroom door peeking his head in

"yeah?"

" remember every adventure requires a first step...and this is yours"

A/N: Red has many nicknames (especially from her dad) her real name is Genevieve. She also goes by Ginny and her Dad calls her Bunny sometimes. Most know her as just Red.

I also gave hints at my other two main characters can you guess who they are and who's their parent? ;)

Song: Hold on by Extreme Music


	2. Set it on Fire

A/N: all italicized words are sung

In a system of forgotten caves on the far side of the Isle, two other VKs were also preparing to leave. They were otherworldly, their dark jet black hair framed a pair of striking gray eyes. The only difference between them was that on the one hand, Alistair was magnetic while everything about Kiera screamed stay away. Though different they were never far from the other. It was them against the world.

Candlelight illuminated Alistair as he angrily rushed around their room. Kiera quietly stared as her brother hurriedly packed all of their belongings into knapsacks. Her mother's necklace held tightly against her chest. Her body felt heavy with uncertainty. All she wanted was to go back to sleep but her brother insisted on last minute packing. She just wrapped her oversized gray hooded cardigan tighter around her.

" The least they could do is tell us! They've known for weeks who they were going to pick next !" Keira smiled to herself her brother was never afraid to show his emotions. She on the hand never felt she could.

"Al, it's a chance"

"you know dad is expecting us to follow through right?" oh right the grand plan Kiera had almost forgotten. She felt no loyalty to her father and his schemes. She had her own plans.

" I want answers...maybe in Auradon I can find out why I'm .. like this"

"Kia there's nothing wrong with you"

"Then why can't I sleep at night!" tears well up in her eyes as her brother rushes over to comfort her.

 _A nightmare to remember_

 _I'd never_ be _the same._

 _What began as laughter_

 _So soon would turn to pain._

 _The sky was clear and frigid_

 _The air was thick and still_

 _Now I'm not one to soon forget_

 _And I bet I never will_

 _Picture for a moment_

 _The perfect irony_

 _A flawless new beginning_

 _Eclipsed by tragedy._

 _The uninvited stranger_

 _Started dancing on his own_

 _So we said goodbye_

 _To the glowing bride_

 _And we made our way back home._

 _Life was so simple then_

 _We were so innocent._

 _Father and mother_

 _Holding each other._

 _Without warning_

 _Out of nowhere_

 _Like a bullet_

 _From the night_

 _Crushing Glass_

 _Rubber and steel_

 _Scorching fire_

 _Glowing lights_

 _Screams of terror_

 _Pain and Fear_

 _Sounds of sirens_

 _Smoke in my eyes_

 _Sudden stillness_

 _Blackened silence_

 _No more screaming_

 _No more cries_

 _Stunned and bewildered_

 _Cold and afraid_

 _Torn up and broken_

 _Frightened and dazed_... frightened and dazed frightened annadandd

"Shhh...it's ok" collapses into his arms They huddled together in silence as time passed them by.

"I wish mom were still here"

" Me too" Alistair sighs

"What if I get worse?"

"Whaddya mean?"

" Without the barrier, wouldn't we have all of our powers?"

" I hadn't thought about it"

"Well you're not the one who can't sleep at night because of horrible visions, or have to keep your emotions in check cause you're afraid of killing someone!" she abruptly stands up and nervously paces around the room.

" Geez Kia those girls deserved it! You almost died because of what those girls did to you!"

" That's not...I'm just worried. What if my dreams get worse? What if both our hair is replaced with flames? What if.." her breathing quickened as the earth around them began to slightly vibrate. Both were oblivious as the vibration was so minuscule neither could feel it.

" Woah 's a lot of what ifs! We'll figure it out like we always do together. Besides nothing and I mean nothing can ever get rid of these luscious locks!" jokingly runs his hands through his jet black hair. Kiera laughs while the vibration suddenly stops!

" More like a greasy mess!" Kiera says as she sticks her tongue out he pushes her back playfully

" Besides if things don't work out… we'll just burn the place to the ground!" he states matter of factually.

" Ha Ha" Kiera Laughs dryly all she gets in return is a smirk and a devilish look in her brother's eye. There was one thing Kiera knew for certain Auradon was not ready for the Twins of the Underworld.

On the other side of the isle above a run down fish and chips, the last chosen VK was also packing her bags not sure when or if she would be returning. A girl with shoulder length white hair was looking out a shabby apartment window.

" Remember it's all about body language boys don't like girls who blab!"

" yes mother"

" Look at me child when I am talking to you!" she forcefully pulls Ursa closer by her chin

" Now babykins remember what I taught you about humans" menacingly pats her daughter's cheek. Pushing the words out of Ursa's mouth.

" That they are gullible creatures waiting to be used for my own gain"

" and..."

" To always take what I want"

"Now remember darling" singsong voice

" _My reign-why, it was blissfully delicious!_

 _And glamour, glitz, and style were au courante_

 _Did I use some black magic?_

 _Well, oopsie-my bad!_

 _Did I mutilate, maim and destroy?_

 _Just a tad!_

 _And for that, I get banished!_

 _But me, I'm not mad_

 _There's just one little thing that I want..._

 _Just one teensy thing that I want:_

 _I want the good times back!_

 _I want those grand_ ol _' days!_

 _I want the twisted nights_

 _The sick delights_

 _The wild soirees!_

 _I want those trembling crowds of shellfish_

 _Cracked and peeled for me to dine_

 _Not because I'm mean or selfish-_

 _I only want what's mine!_

 _I want disgusting wealth!_

 _I want exquisite sin!_

 _Want the entire sea_

 _To worship me_

 _On_ bended _fin!_

 _I want to greet my loving subjects_

 _And then have them as a snack!_

 _Remember those good times?_

 _I want them back!_

" Now you will you steal the trident! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Of course mother"

" Good" claps her hands together "now go on the limo is arriving "

Ursa slams her bedroom door shut as of course her mother once again made it all about her! What about what Ursa wanted?

 _You want the good times back_

 _but I won't give you that_

 _you think that I'm the key to set you free_

 _but that ain't me_

 _did you ever truly love me or am I just our pawn?_

 _not because your mean or selfish NO! you only want what's yours!_

 _I want the spotlight mom_

 _and I want it now_

 _want the entire sea to finally hear my true voice!_

 _I want standing ovations and a thousand rose bouquets!_

 _and then I will make you see_

 _how the world belongs to_ meee _!_

Ursa defiantly makes her way to the awaiting limo in the center of the Isle. Slamming the door to her old life one last time.

a/n: the song is Good Times from the little Mermaid musical. I'm basing my story on the early musical version of Ursula. Triton and Ursula are both children of Poseidon. Poseidon splits the seas between the two of them and gives each a powerful magic object. For king Triton the trident and Ursula her magical shell. She is then overthrown by her brother and exiled. This makes Ursa half mermaid the only one in her family so far other than Ariel's daughter Melody to be born on land.

Song 1: A Nightmare to Remember by Dream Theater

Song 2: Good Times-The Little Mermaid Musical

Song 2.5: Ursa's Version/ Reprise of Good Times


	3. A Whole new World

" Ursa"

"Red. How was your evil pep talk"

" The usual cut off their heads and make them pay or I'm disowned "

" Fun!"

" more like like a bloody mess." Red scanned the crowd for Ace. They had already said goodbye but seeing the limo made everything feel two friends catch each other's eye through the crowd until Ursa hits Red's arm

" Are we seriously going with those weirdos?" Ursa points toward the twins who were standing off on the side away from everyone hoods shielding them from the sun.

" Ugh, she gives me the creeps!" Ursa shivers

" we have ears seawitch" Al growled

"Oh oops!" rolls her eyes and gets into the limo Red shrugs her shoulders and soon follows suit after giving one final nod to Ace. Kiera puts her her hand out to stop her brother from doing anything he would regret later. The last thing they needed was for her brother to get mad enough to blow their family secret.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not! those vermin need to learn some respect" Alistair spits at the two felt an overbearing presence looming over them. Turning around they caught their father in the shadows away from the other villains. It was as if he was reminding that they would always be alone.

\- a few moment earlier -

" Trust no one! not even the other villain spawn. We all saw how well that worked last time."

" Yes father" Kiera her head down voice barely above a whisper

"Get them to trust you! wait for the moment to strike! Capiche?!"

" For the hundredth time, we got it!" Al says rolling his eyes

" Ooo is it just me or is it getting just a wee bit hot in here?" Hades gets larger almost filling the cavern

" Now we may be on the Isle but I am still the God of the Underworld ... so don't you EVER get all righteous with me!" Kiera cowers retreating further into the shadows. Alistair has the opposite reaction his eyes defiant.

" FINE!" Alistair storms out of the room

"Oye Vey! You try to raise your minions right and they still like to bite the hand that feeds them. "

" Father I know we don't always see eye to eye, but you don't have to be so hard on him...he really looks up to you" He raises a hand to stop her

" How sentimental. You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat. Now beat it squirt" goes to leave "bring em' hell, my Hell flower"

Shaking her head Kiera pushed the memory from her head.

" come on Al, let's go ..." the inside was a lot larger than Kiera was expecting everything looked almost too pretty to touch. It was almost too clean not a layer of grime anywhere to be was a mountain of various sugary sweets each looked to Kiera as a shiny jewel. some of which Red was already enjoying the licorice it appeared she had deemed her favorite and was now off limits for the rest of the Villian Kids. Kiera didn't mind she was more focused on her breathing.

" Look there's a , I was going to read that!" Al says as Red yanks it out of his grasp

" Oh don't get your ratty old toga in a twist...it says don't freak out you're not going to die ps. enjoy the sweets ...just don't try to take everything that isn't nailed down - the VKs" Red finishes

" What's that supposed to mean?" Alistair

" Umm guys we're running out of road here!" Ursa says panicking looking out the limo window.

Kiera reaches out for her brother as she feels her breath quicken, and her chest constricting. Closing her eyes she begins to breathe deeply and list all the names of the Greek gods in her head.

" What just happened?" Red asked as they all watch as they crossed a golden bridge

"Magic " Ursa gasped as her eyes lit up with a smirk on her face.

Magic something all of them knew about but never actually seen in person. Kiera couldn't stop staring out the window there was so much color here! she kept on pulling on her brother's leather jacket frantically pointing out the window. The others tried to hide their interest as Kiera constantly pointed outside. Red decided now was as good of a time as any to touch up her makeup. she pulled out her heart shaped compact mirror from her purse and began to apply a fresh layer of red lip gloss. Ursa just couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy limo. She never did well in confined places. It was the mermaid in her she belonged into open air and sea.

" Can someone make the freak stop?I'm getting annoyed" Ursa says rolling her eyes

"Well on one's stopping you from ignoring us" Alistair snaps in annoyance Keira and Red both try not to break a smile.

"Hmmph" Ursa crosses her arms in frustration as Kiera tries to hide her amusement.

Before the Villain kids knew it Auradon prep was insight. As they stepped out of the limo they were met with a bunch of smiling faces.

"Welcome to Auradon prep! I am your Headmistress" the Headmistress smiles reassuringly.

" It's a pleasure to meet all of you. " A girl with brown hair goes to shakes everyone's hand "My name is Princess Liliana. My brother the King sends his regards but urgent royal matter arose to which he had to attend to. "

" So we're stuck with the spare? I thought Auradon was all about the best. And where's all the huge fanfare? or are we just not as important?" Ursa asks

" As I said my brother deeply regrets not being here to welcome you himself, but even I rarely get to see him these days. Such is the responsibility of a King. Now, Mal and I will begin your tour if you have any questions feel free to ask! Now if you'll follow me we'll get started "

" Ursa"

" Mal"

"How you've been?"

"Don't act like you care just cause you're all sunshine and rainbows now" pushes past her to follow Princess Lily.

" Now you can find most of what you need in your student handbooks. Although, I highly doubt you'll follow all of them."

" Cause we both know you don't" Mal added as Jay came up to the group decked out in his R.O.A.R practice gear.

"Oh hey babe" Lily kisses him on the cheek " how was your practice"

"Babe?" Red and Ursa mouth to each other their eyes wide in shock. Who would have though Jay would be dating a Princess!

" Torture" the young couple smile at each other

" Oh here are Doug and Evie with your class schedules"

" OMG! Red!"

" Evie!" Red runs to the her. Both the girls squeal as they jump up and down together

" you look positively wicked!"

"Of course someone had to be the top fashionista of the Isle!" Red flips her hair beaming. Her golden heart tiara glinting in her dark hair.

" Oh great, another want-to-be princess," A voice says from behind them.

"Excuse me!" Red turns to see a tan girl decked from head to toe in pink making her cringe at the sight of her.

"Just ignore her... she's not worth it," Evie says trying to pacify the situation

" No, I am the rightful heir of the heart's throne! A throne that was unjustly taken from my mother, and you are?"

"Princess Audrey daughter of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, as in sleeping beauty! And everyone knows that your mother was a tyrant and completely mad"

" It's wonderland everyone is a little mad! Alice broke the law as bizarre as they might have seemed it was still the law"

"Alice is a hero"

"Oh please, she was just a privileged little brat sticking her nose where it didn't belong!"

" Hey everyone just calm down and walk away. Audrey, Just because you got dumped by Chad doesn't mean you can take it out on everybody else." Lily interjects having enough and wanting to put Audrey in her place.

"Hump!" that shut up Audrey real quick as she walked away deflated.

" Nice!" Mal high fives Lily

"And Red I know it's hard but try not to .." Lily says turning to a visibly angered Red. Lily almost thought she saw steam coming out of her ears.

"So if they insult us we are supposed to just stand there and take it?!" Red interrupts

"No, but..."

" It never helps. It only proves to them that they're you really want a second chance here you have to at least try and be the bigger person" Mal says stepping in. Seeing that Lily was a little flustered.

" Ok now that's settled here are you class schedules as well as a map to help you all get around!" Doug Passes around info packets to each of the new vks

" Hold up this isn't gonna work me and my sister need to be in all the same classes" Al states

"Well you're in most of them together" Lily tries pointing out

"No, it's all or nothing!"

" We can change your schedules but just try it for a few days to see how it goes. If you hate it we can try to accommodate. Alright if you follow me I'll show you your new rooms"

" Why can't we just share a room? I don't like the idea of living with a stranger" Kiera whispers to Al as they were being shown their new rooms.

" You'll be fine I'm right across the hall. It looks like we don't getmuch of a choice around here"

" but..."

Al pushes her into her room without another word more Like into a pink hell hole. Then before she knew it she was bombarded by a girl with wavy golden hair a smile so huge Kiera thought the girl maybe stuck that way.

" Hiya I'm your roomie Crystal! Daughter of Happy! as in Dopey, Doc, Grumpy..."

Kiera just stares at her in pure disbelief that someone could smile that big while talking. Without saying a word Kiera turns on her heel and honorable retreats to her brother's room. She rapidly knocks the door opens as she sees her brother's face relief washes over and she feels safe. She then proceeds to push past him she doesn't even notice that there is someone else in the room.

" Nope, I thought I could do it ... I can't where's that damn limo?! I don't even care if..." She stops dead. A boy there's a boy, another person! Her eyes go wide and her mouth clamps shut.

" umm, Kia this is my roommate Liam, Liam my twin sister Kiera" she waves pitifully her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you. Let me guess Crystal a bit of an overload?"

Nods

" I can go and talk with her if you want? Tell her to tone it down a bit?"

" Thanks, man!"

" Hey anything for my new roommate's sister" After Liam closes the door Al turns to Kiera his voice filled with concern

" What's wrong it's not like you to give up so easily"

" What if I hurt her... can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

" All this magic? It's like the whole air is filled with electricity"

" I thought it was just me !"

"you don't think?"

they both look at each other wondering of their true power. They both had heard about Mal's power at the coronation and she was just the daughter of a fairy. They were the children of a God and a powerful one at that. But before they could get into their possible abilities Liam returned.

" Ok she should be easier to handle...how they thought pairing her with any VK would be a good idea... but she did volunteer" Kiera was still uncertain she looked to her brother.

" No, you are not sleeping here! Now go make nice... try smizing Mal says that's really important around here"

literally, has to force her out of the room

"Hi again Liam told me I came on a bit strong... do you want to start over?"

Kiera tries the smizing but it turns into more of a grimace. Crystal smiles even wider.

"Oh here is your side. You can decorate any way you want!"

Kiera noticed how Crystal's side was a mixture of soft pastels, fairy lights, and various sized geodes. Crystal quietly watches Kiera studying her.

"May I see your class schedule?" Kiera willingly hands it to her

" Let's see oh you have Ms. Leonowens she's my favorite teacher! she's really cool to talk to she knows all kinds of interesting stuff! she once told me this story of how she rode a real life elephant all through the Northern Wei jungle and had to spend. ..." Keira began to tune Crystal out she honestly could care less about some teacher she had never met. She had more important matters to figure out like if she could produce fire she rather not set her bed on fire while she slept. She also knew that she would eventually have to talk to other people besides her brother. Although, she could put off actually talking to other people, as well as, everything else of any importance.

Night came before she knew it but no matter how hard she tried her mind was going a mile a minute. A small part of her didn't want to go to sleep. Sleeping leads to dreaming and Kiera never knew what she would see.

" Hypnos please grant me rest... oh screw it" quietly get out of her bed trying not to disturbed Crystal. She finds herself lightly knocking on her brother's door.

"Seriously Kia?"

"Please?" Kiera begged giving her brother her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine" he opens the door so that she could slip in. Kiera catches glimpse of Liam shirtless abs in the moonlight her cheeks began to redden.

" No leering it's rude" Al whispers in Kiera's ear. she lightly hits her brother for scaring her like that. As they lay in Al's bed both were wondering what Auradon had in store for them.

" We're going to fine right?" Kiera asks her brother

" We've got this Auradon won't know what hit it!" he says squeezing her hand

as Kiera and Alistair laid looking up at the ceiling holding each other's hands like their life depended on it and in many ways it did. regardless if they were loyal to their father they were family. Kiera smiled as Hypnos finally granted her rest.

A/N: Ms. Leonowens is the teacher from the musical the King and I and Hypnos is the God of Sleep

if you're liking the story so far or have any ideas of what you want to see please review I'd love to here from you!


	4. Not so Bad

A/N: Here's how Red and Ursa spent their first night in Auradon.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ursa said in complete shock as she stepped into their new dorm room. Both the girls stood paralyzed by the room that was in front of them. The light streamed in so brightly it was almost blinding. The room was not only bright but also PINK! Everything from the bed to the curtains was covered in a sheer light pink flowery fabric. It screamed puffy little princess so much so that both of the girls began to get queasy just looking at it. It was all so jarring it took the two a while to get adjusted.

"There that's better!" closes the blinds

" Well, it's something!"

" So what are we supposed to do now?"

" You think there's any food around here I'm starved!"

" Probably I just kinda of want to unpack before we have to see all the royals"

" Just how many things with hearts do you own?"

" A lot"

"Well, I' am NOT living in a room that looks like Cupid threw up it's bad enough that everything's pink." Stepping back Red could see what she meant.

"Okay fine, as long you keep your sea cave looking decorations on your side"

" Deal!"

" so what hair brain scheme did you mother come up with?"

" Eh she was kinda vague on the details... blah, blah, blah make Triton pay and get his trident all that"

"Fun! how are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm not!" shrugs her shoulders

"Wait what?!"

"I'm not her key to freedom, she got greedy and she's paying the price simple as that.I don't know why I have to get dragged into and suffer. She chose to be evil the rules have changed"

"Uh who would have thought the next top Villain favorite was you"

"I know right? Well, what about you the whole get the throne or we'll disown you?"

" I love my parents and I have a duty as the heir to the Hearts throne to take it back no matter the cost. honestly, I don't know why they picked me off the Isle I 'm a threat to their lies and false propaganda"

"People lying in Auradon say it isn't so!"

" Well, they are going to pay... I'm just going to do it by telling the truth."

" Well, that'll shock them!"

" Auradon needs to have its deck shuffled a bit!"

" Huh the truth... if only"

" What do you mean?"

"Well since we're having this little girl bonding moment. Another reason I could care less about getting revenge on Ariel and King Triton is that... they're family"

"Family?"

"King Triton is my uncle"

"WHAT!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"But the tentacles!" Red wiggles her fingers

"It's because she used black magic... it came with a price," she says matter of factually

" So who else knows?"

"Not many, it's probably not something anyone in my family will be interesting to meet my cousins some are here in Auradon I think"

The girls' heads turn at the sound of a sudden knock on the door. Red goes to open the door only to reveal Princess Lily and a girl with blonde hair.

" Hello I'm just checking in are you guys settling in okay"

"Yup"

"Oh, Ursa, I brought someone who wanted to meet you"

"Hiya I'm your cousin Chloe! I asked Lorelai to come but her head is harder than a Hammerhead. And Arabella had a practice of course !" Chole as always is going a mile a minute Ursa can barely keep up. She then goes in to hug Ursa speaking a mile a minute and that was when Ursa had hit the pause button.

"Woah slow down there.I'm not so big on the hugging"

"Oh sorry I forget that sometimes..."

"So..who's Lorelai and Arabella?

" Your other cousins silly! My mom is Andrina, Lorelai's mom is Aunt Aquata, and Arabella's mom is Auntie Alana"

" Ok then…"

"Well, this isn't at all awkward!" Chloe smiles brightly while Ursa quietly chuckles " Hey just to get this out there you're not going to try to pull any evil plots are you"

" Wasn't planning on it but that you mention it... I do think I have an idea"

" Really!" Chloe squeaks in complete shock. Ursa gives her a pointed look

"oo right and Trent would get along great!"

"whose trent?"

" One of your many cousins and my twin brother. I should introduce you to them some time"

" I think I would like that"

Chloe begins to make herself at home and plants herself on Ursa's bed

" Hey, I have an Idea!"

"What?"

"Have you ever played 20 questions?"

"Is that like 13 dares?"

"No, we just ask questions back and forth"

"Sounds boring"

"It's not, I swear!" Puppy dog eyes this girl she knows how to get her way

" Okay okay have to teach me that trick"

" Hmm, let's see favorite food?"

"salt water taffy"

"Now it's your turn to ask me a question"

" Favorite color?"

"magenta! Have you ever had a crush on a boy?"

" No"

"really not even once?"

" we don't really do all that lovey dovey stuff on the can you walk on land?"

" grandaddy turned me human and gave me a special pendant to allow me to turn back when I wanted!"

" I need to get me one of those!"

"I can ask him if you'd like"

"Probably not"

" let's see ..."

" Oh hey I was wondering where you two went"

"giving you to some time alone. Hey, Chlo don't forget we need to make the face masks for tonight."

" But we haven't finished our game" she wines Lily put her hands on her hips

"Oh alright. See you soon Cous"

"Sure"

"Hold the seashell! I just had the most brilliant idea! You two should totally come to our spa party!"

" Spa Party?"

"Yeah Chole, our friend Eva, and I get together to do mani-pedis and homemade face masks"

" and Eva make the most delicious pastries!

Ursa and Red look at each other

"Wait did you say pastries?!" in unison

" We'll be there!"

As the girls all said farewell Ursa examined Red. She almost hadn't noticed that she and Lily had left the room.

" So what were you and her highness talking about?

a few moments earlier

" Lily can I talk to you about something?" the two slip out

" Yeah, sure what's up?"

" Can you get me an audience with your brother?"

" I'm not sure it depends on how urgent the matter is"

" I want to speak to him about my family's throne"

" The heart's throne? why?"

" I want justice"

Lily could see the determination in Red's eyes

"I can see what I can do ...I'm not making any promises but I will look into it"

"I'm setting things right!"

Later that evening

As instructed the two vk;s were in both wearing comfy clothes Ursa wore her favorite oversized purple t-shirt while Red wore a matching set of light pink pj's covered in little red hearts.

" Well hi there! Y'all must be the new vk's Lily was tellin' me about!" both girls stood awkwardly not knowing how to respond to such an extremely warm welcome " Well don't just stand there come in!"

" Wait are you all princesses?"

" Pretty much but it feels more like just a silly title, to be honest. I mean there's no way I'll ever be Queen" Chloe said her voice muffled by a fresh beignet.

" Same technically I'm the Princess of Maldonia. I wasn't raised in a castle or anything but I did grow up in a restaurant."

"So you're parents are…"

"Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen"

"The frogs?"

"Hahaha yeah"

"So do you girls have any hobbies?anything you like to do for fun?" Lily asked while painting her toenails a light teal.

"Pickpocketing is always fun"

" Well, maybe something that's more school sanctioned Jay and Zara have that covered"

"Who's Zara she's not a vk?" Red asks who else would pickpocket but a villain kid?

"She's a transfer student from Notre Dame Academy, she's kind of the princess of the gypsies in Paris"

"She even gives Jay a run for his money sometimes"

" Hey! What about theater?"

"Oh, right the drama club is holding auditions for this year musical… that could be fun!"

" Trust me finding an activity or something that makes you happy will really help"

"Also Auradon prep has a ton of clubs! There's actually a club fair at this coming Friday."

"It's a great way to make friends"

"Now eat up before Chloe eats it all" gesturing to a table filled with pastries.

"Hey!" Chloe looks offended as Lily and Eva laugh at their friends face covered in powdered sugar. Red starts to inspect several bowls each with a clay like mixture in various colors. Chloe sees her looking and excitedly wipes her face and jumps up to help her pick a mask.

" Here let me help you pick out a face mask. They're all natural and homemade. This one even has sea kelp extract!" she says pointing out a light green mixture. " Each one helps with different things. This one has rose oil!" the two vks let Chloe prattle on about the properties of each face mask. Maybe Auradon wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N: if you want to learn more about Chloe, Eva, and Lily head over to my story Royally Lily for even more Spa nights! The story follows the first movie from Lily's OMG I can't believe Descendants 2 is 1 day away! AHHH!


	5. The Girl Called Death

" So am I going to have to live with two roommates?" Liam asks as he pulled on a speckled grey t-shirt. Kiera couldn't help but notice how the grey really brought out the dark color of his eyes.

" yeah sorry about this dude..first night in a new place and all that..."

"it's not a problem ... I get how this can all be overwhelming" He looks over at Kiera who still in her brother's bed giving her a reassuring smile. Kiera catching his eye suddenly feels extremely self-conscious as she pulls down her sleep shirt to cover her bare legs. Her face feels hot I must be feeling sick she thought to herself.

"Okay, sis time to get out!"

Kiera just gives her brother a defiant look as if saying make me!

" Kiera!"

You were the one who wanted me close by

" We can be apart you know just cause we're twins doesn't mean..."

Rolls her eyes in response

" Oh, now you get an attitude. This isn't the Isle Kia"

Cross her arms I know that!

" Okay is this some twin thing" Liam interjects

" Yeah"

the two twins stare each other down neither backing off.

Kiera huffs knowing he brother has a point

Admitting defeat Kiera stomps back to her room not looking at the smirk clear across her brother's face. No sooner had she opened the door was she bombarded by Crystal. Kiera feared that this was going to become a pattern.

" where were you I woke up to see your bed completely empty! you had me worried out of my mind! I was just about to send out a search party!"

Kiera smirks

" Oh you think that's funny do you?"

" Yeah"

" Oh look she can talk!" Kiera hurriedly walks away

"no nono we were making progress! please?"

takes a deep breathe her father's voice in her head she needs to get people to trust her, but she could also hear Al saying it's okay to make new friends they were free!

"It's...I..."

"yes"

"I've never.. really talked to anyone outside my family"

" that's okay. You don't have to tell me your deepest darkest secrets or anything..." Crystal chuckles while Kiera stares deadpan if only Crystal knew. "I just want to be friends plus it would make living together easier if I didn't have to read your mind all the time"

"I want that to"

" Friends?" reaches out hand Kiera looks at Crystal her eyes filled with apprehension "allies then?"

" allies" the girls shake was a start but Kiera couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"I don't blame you for wanting to sleep in your brother's room... Liam's real cute isn't he?!"

"No!"

"ooo someone's blushing!"

" who's blushing?" Asks a girl with tan skin and curly hair.

" Oh Kiera this is my BFFL, best friend for life, Beth"

"Hi I'm Bethany"

"Kiera"

" I am so glad classes don't start till Wednesday!"

"Same!" crystal squeals at a decibel Kiera didn't know a mere mortal could make

There is a sudden knock at the door

" well don't look at me I don't live here!" Crystal rolls her eyes at Beth as she walks over to open the door.

"Hey Kia, you accidentally packed this in my bag. Hey, Crystal and girl, I don't know" Al hands her a tattered family photo album. Kiera clutches it to her chest as she rushes over to her bedside table.

"It's Beth!" she introduces herself while flirtatiously walking over to Al

" Al, son of Hades god of the underworld. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" kisses her hand Kiera rolls her eyes at the interaction.

"Please," Kiera says under her breathe Al just winks at her. Figures, he was doing it to get under her skin.

" Dude come on! we've got five minutes!" Liam says poking his head through the door

" that's plenty of time!" Al

" Oh hey girls, Kiera" smiles

"Okay, we're going!" Al looks between Liam and his sister before pushing Liam back out the door.

" I wonder where those two are off to in such a rush?"

" Who knows and who cares! Did you all see Liam?"

"what about him"

"He was soo checking out death girl!"

" Beth!"

Kiera just ignored them as she was quickly learning that Auradon girls were lucky in that they could be superficial. She continued trying to act like she hadn't;t heard their conversation.

"You don't mind being called death girl right?"

"..." Kiera breathes deeply and tries to push away the grey

" see you've made her upset!" Kiera took a deep breath she needed to take a page out of her brother's book.

" I am not death "

" No, i mean as in.."

"I know what you meant"

"Oh.. okay then"

Kiera tried to end this painful exchange as quickly as possible, but this girl Beth kept

" so what can I call you?"

"Kiera" breathe she reminded herself as with each word that came out of this girl's mouth Kiera could feel herself getting more and more annoyed and a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach beginning to grow.

" I just.."

"Oh, my goodness do you always have to put your foot in your mouth!"

"But I"

"Nope!"

"I"

" my roommate alone Beth." hand on her hips

" okay fine! geez!"

"Sorry about her she just doesn't know when to stop talking sometimes"

"It's fine" Kiera felt a wave of relief as she didn't know for how much longer she could handle that interaction.

" she's nice I swear!"

"it's okay..I'm used to it"

"I thought..."

" What?"

"is the Isle really that bad?"

"I guess compared what you're used to...everyone fends for themselves unless it's to serve their own interests"

"wow I didn't realize"

shrug her shoulders

flash back

" Hey, death girl! where's your lame sidekick of a brother?"

" nowhere" don't show fear don't show fear. Stand up tall. Look them in the eyes. Do not back down.

" Well isn't our lucky day girls!" sneered

" let's have some fun! what do ya say freak"

"not interested" tries to walk away

" Ah ah ah" shakes finger while two of the others block her path and only escape route. She didn't realize that another was behind till she felt her a sharp pain and her knees give way. she was kneeling looking up at the face of her leader of the pack laughs as she grabs a chunk of Keira's hair and jerks her head back.

" listen well freak I'm somebody you are nothing! You will never be more than a nothing"

"It's not like she's even really alive" on of the other chimed in Kiera could see her face.

" let's put that to the test shall we?" slaps her right across her face. Kiera keels over trying to come up with a plan out of this mess, but before she could do anything another kicked her square in the stomach. Kiera suddenly felt dizzy as she clutched her stomach in agony. She tried to name the Greek god and goddess under her breathe.

" Zeus ..Poseidon...Hera..Apollo.."

" What are you mumbling about freak?!" another kick to her abdomen, then another, another... she couldn't think anymore all she felt was pain.

" If it was for you dad you would be dead right now...just remember what I told you"

Suddenly all Kiera could see was black. Her brother and Pain found her just moments later covered in blood surrounded by her unconscious attackers...Keira shuddered at the memory

"Hey, Kiera are you alright?" Kiera looked up to find Cyrstal's face filled with concern.

" Yeah I'm fine"

"Again sorry about her she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut"

A/N: A big shout out to all who have favorited/Followed this story. :)


	6. What's up Doc?

Later that day all the new vk's were gathered into a room filled with various couches. The light blue walls lined with inspirational posters. On one side of the room stood Princess Lily herself and a man with dark hair and wide frame tortoiseshell glasses. He had a slightly round face and tousled light brown hair. They stood watching as all the students in question file into the room. Ursa grimaced as she read one poster in particularly which depicted a cat hanging by its paws with the words hang in there.

" Alright if you all will be seated," Lily asks the students her head held high every ounce of her royal upbringing shining through.

" You got any idea why we're here?" Al asks Red while Kiera stands in his shadow. Red just shrugs her shoulders.

" You're guess is as good as mine" she replies.

Ursa huffs as she plopped down next to Red her arms across tightly against her chest. Seeing that everyone was now settled Lily took a deep breath before beginning.

"We wanted to gather you all before classes started. Due to recent events, we thought it would be best if you all were given as many resources as possible to help your transition into Auradon! Therefore we will be holding group sessions once every two weeks. This is where you can help support each other, as well as get help. You will also all have one on one sessions with Dr. Carpenter every other week, or as much as needed. How many one-on-one sessions you receive will depend on Dr. Carpenter's assessment, as well, as your own judgment."

" More like to keep an eye on us" Ursa mumbled under her breath to Red who nodded in agreement.

" As I was saying we only the best intentions and want to make your transition into Auradon as painless as possible" Lily continues to say giving Ursa a pointed look "Dr. Carpenter if you'd please"

"Hello as Princess Liliana said I am Dr. Carpenter.I am not your enemy. I am a tool for all of you to figure out what you want and to help you follow your inner voices. To make my job a little easier we'll start out today with 15-minute individual sessions. This will help us get to know one another. So who's first?"

All four vks didn't even make a peep. Un fazed Dr. Carpenter looked down at the clipboard he was holding scanning the list of names choosing a 'victim' at random.

"As I see that everyone is eager to go how about we start with Genevieve Hearts"

Silence.

Ursa just stares at Red trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Red stares forward biting the inside of her cheek. No one moved. Red was stunned It had been a long time since anyone outside of her family had called her by that name. She knew that she couldn't sit there forever and finally stormed into his office, wanting to get this whole thing over as fast as possible.

" That's not my name"

"Well, that's what it says on my forms. Is there a name you prefer to go by?"

" Red"

" really?why not? it's a beautiful name"

" Have you been to the Isle?"

"Fair point, but if you want to be queen one day you'll have to go by your full name"

" Wait how did you? The princess told you" Red growled

"No, but you just did"

" I don't..."

"It was an educated guess… Each of you has a purpose for why you are here. It all boils down to who are you trying to prove yourself to your parents or yourself. Now, who are you trying to prove yourself to?"

" can't it be both?"

" It can...as long as you are able to differentiate the reasons behind your actions. Now if my notes are correct here during your welcome tour you had a verbal altercation with a fellow student"

" Yeah, what of it?"

"Would you say that you are always quick to anger?"

" She insulted me and my family…. She had no idea what she was talking about!" the words forced out behind clench teeth.

"How so?"

"You would think I'm lying..." Red says looking down avoiding the Doctor's eyes.

"Try me"

"They stole the throne"

"Who's they?"

" The former king and the Wonderland Council!"

" So you feel it's up to you to take it back?"

" Well no one else will"

" what kind of ruler do you want to be?"

" What?"

"It's a simple question how are you going to rule? Who do you want to be?"

Red is silent for a while She didn't want to be a tyrant that was the one

" I want to be fair and just and not rule through fear"

Dr. Carpenter was pleasantly surprised at her honesty

" There are a few classes that you can take here that could be of some use. I am sure we can squeeze you into. If not I'm sure we can find a way to help you. Only if you are truly serious about-"

"I am!"

Dr. Carpenter smiled at the young girl studying the new found determination in her eyes.

" Now I want to remind you all that these are individual sessions as such If I could have only Alistair"

"BUT!" Stood up in protest

" Alone Alistair"

"It's alright Al" Kiera whispers in his ear low enough that no one else could hear

"But Kia.."

" Seriously" She says trying to reassure him

" fine"

"And they say I'm dramatic" Ursa Al shoots her a glare before entering

"If you would like to take a seat"

" Alright then, if you don't mind I'll begin by asking a few routine questions. Feel free to answer or don't it's up to you"

Al paced around the room

" Do you feel any pressure to live up to your father?"

" Now would I answer that," He asked pacing back and forth

" Tell me what you think life in Auradon is like?"

"Perfect, stupid sunshine and rainbows," Alistair said rolling eyes

" Really?" Dr. Carpenter said raising his eyebrow

"Yeah, why would anyone need a head doctor? That's what you are right?"

" Yes, I suppose I am"

" Well, the one thing children of heroes have in common with children of villains is the expectations to live up to their parents. To follow their parents legacy. It's up to you which path you want to take, you can even forge a new one" what dr. carpenter had said really sobered up Al. Although, he would never let the Doc know that any of this touchy feely head stuff had worked on him.

" yeah yeah yeah can I go now Doc? I've got places to be"

" My door is always open Alistair" Doc reminds the boy

"Kiera? If you'd follow me"

Kiera rose silently looking at her brother's clear scowl. She wondered what Dr. Carpenter could have possible had said to her brother to get such a reaction from him. When she entered his office he gestured for her to sit down.

"Now you don't have to answer any of these questions if you don't want to"

Keira nodded looking at the clock behind Dr. Carpenter's head, trying to count the minutes that it would all be over. Dr. Carpenter tried to ask his preliminary questions, but she stayed silent her eyes never looking up from the floor. Her arms were across her body almost as if she was trying to hold herself together.

All Kiera could think about was her dreams.

"Now I can tell there is something you would like to talk about." Kiera tried to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"You are screaming on the inside. I can help" Kiera opened he mouth but no sound came. She just looked at the floor in silence focusing on her thoughts on a spec on the carpet. The rest of their time in complete silence.

" Now Ursa do you feel pressured to live up to your mother's expectations for you?"

" You mean am I trying to follow my mother's evil ways?"

"You can put it that way"

This guy can be serious, Ursa thought to herself, she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the stupidity and.

" Now why would I want to do that?" She asked through her fits of laughter wiping the tears from her eyes

"Well, most children of villains and heroes alike feel as if they have to live up to their parent's legacy"

"Well I wanted to get off that blasted Isle and now I am," She said crossing her legs in a business like manner.

" I see!"

" Now if that's all you wanted to…" Ursa says getting up to leave

"We're not done"motioning for her to sit back down

"Fine" Plops back down in her chair.

"Now, why don't you tell me some of the things you're interested in"

Ursa's eyes lit up

a/n:

can anyone guess who the doc is?

Shout out to all who have Favorited /followed this story!


	7. The Monster Within

The first days of classes are always the hardest especially when it's a new school, and most people already dislike you. Keira just tried to be invisible, but that was near impossible when she was walking around with her brother. For some unknown reason, Alistair had become the new bad boy hottie. Granted Jay was off the market as he was dating a princess of all things. Walking through the hall she felt isolated a feeling she was used Alistair was in most of her classes the grey-clad duo sat in the back without a word. If the teacher called on them Alistair would always speak bringing the attention of Kiera. This was something she didn't realize how much she was grateful for until it was gone. One of the few classes they had apart was math. Every step that took her farther from her brother sent a sinking feeling to the pit of her went well for her when the two were separated. Kiera sat in the seat furthest from the teacher as possible, hoping to blend in with the shadows and be forgotten. Unfortunately, the fates were not on her side and there was no Alistair to draw the attention away from her.

The door of the classroom slammed shut, making Kiera jump, as Mr. Hamon strode into the room. Mr. Hamon was a plump grumpy looking man his face red and blotchy. He stood at the front of the class calling the dreaded when the moment came for him to call her name.

" Kia? Ki..era?"

"Kiera," She says correcting him

"No last name?"

shakes her head

"I see here that you're the daughter of Hades?"

Kiera could feel the entire classrooms eyes on her like a giant spotlight she wanted to disappear into the shadows. Unfortunately for her, as always, the fates had other plans.

"I'm sure you're familiar with how to solve linear equations?" Mr. Hamon sneered

"Um..." Kiera was a deer in headlights.

"Excellent! we'll start off with an easy is review for the rest of the class"

Kiera walks forward to the front of the class it was if she was wading through cement. She hears all the mummers and she just wants to hide in the shadows. She couldn't even hear the teacher as he asked her to solve the question. The white chalk felt heavy in her hand. Time seemed to flow at a sluggish pace as the whispers became deafening as it's all she can focus on. Kiera tries to write an answer but the numbers kept head feels light. Then as if in slow motion the chalk falls from her hand clattering on the floor. Silence. Before anyone could say a word Kiera rushes out of the room. Everything went into hyperdrive. She had no idea where she was going it was like her body was on autopilot. Somehow she found herself with tears streaming down her face as she looked at her own reflection staring back at her in an empty restroom.

"Kiieeerrra" a voice whispers out of the shadows

" Who's there?" Kiera quickly turns around trying to find the source.

" Silly Kiera you thought it would all change didn't you?"

" Who are you?" her eyes darting around the room trying to find the voice.

"I'm you Kiera" fearfully Kiera looks at her own image in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection staring back at her. Eyes black and a wide menacing smile stretched across its face. Whatever it was staring back her, it wasn't couldn't be!

" No, you're not!"

" You're right I'm so much more" Keira gasped as electric blue flames surrounded it. She shut her eyes wanting everything to STOP!

" nononono no no no NO!" she murmured to herself her eyes clamed shut. Suddenly the mirror cracked! Kiera stumbled backward in shock. The face was gone but she could still see eyes staring back at her almost mocking her. Kiera crumbled to the tiled floor. She could still hear the voice whispering in the back of her mind.

She didn't tell anyone not even her own brother what had happened. She just wanted to forget the last that class was the last one of the day so she decided to slip back to her dorm room. Walking back to the dorms she felt exposed it was to perfectly sunny that there were barely any deep enough shadows for her to lose herself in. The shadows provided a sense of security they were always someplace she felt safe. When she returned to her bedroom she found it empty with the lights still off. Kiera yanked all of the curtains shut. The only light left in the room was a string of fairy lights along Crystal's wall that she didn't want to touch. She welcomed the fates had other plans as there was a light knock at the door. Kiera considered ignoring it and hoped whoever it was would go away. The knocking persisted. Groaning Kiera slowly opens the door to reveal a redheaded girl with a light pink bow in her hair.

"Kiera right?"

nods

" You left these in class, I also brought you some snickerdoodle cookies. They always cheer me up!" she shakes a light pink tin. Kiera looks at her gray studded backpack in the girl's other hand. In her rush, she had completely forgotten about her things

"can I come in?" the girl asks. Kiera considers grabbing her bag and closing the door in the girl's face, but she couldn't bring herself to be that cruel to someone who was only trying to help. She motions for the girl to come in.

"I'm Julia by the way!" shakes Kiera's hand vigorously "I'm not the daughter of anyone important or worth mentioning. Though I think my parent run the best bakery in all of Auradon, that's debatable" Kiera watches as Julia Starts munching on the cookies that were a supposed gift " a bit dark in here, isn't it?... How about we let some light in" moves to go open the curtain closest to her.

"No!"

" Alright then," she says backing off slowly.

" I'd like to be alone right now"

"Oh...ok..." She turns to leave after setting Kiera's things down delicately placing the cookie tin beside them. " I just want you to know he's a real tosser. Everyone messed up on that equation on the final exam last year" Gives Kiera one last reassuring smile before closing the door.

And just like that Kiera was alone again. She leaped into her bed burrowing into her covers trying to forget. She didn't know how much time had passed but it didn't feel long before she had another visitor.

" Yo sis!" Al comes barging in without even knocking. Kiera huddles hidden under the covers

"I didn't see you at your locker," he says looking at the lump on the bed.

" too many people"

"Yeah and why are you sitting alone in the dark"

"It's homey" her voice muffled by the comforter

"I see...can I join you?" she lifts the covers allowing her brother to join her

" This place is weird.I mean everyone just stares. I thought staring was supposed to be rude. Then they want you to eat actual vegetables! They're like green. Kiera Green! It's just not right. It's not humane to force feed us!"

" Weird is one way to describe it"

" And is it just me or is it too bright and sunny?"

Luckily the rest of the day was uneventful it wasn't until the sun went down and the shadows grew into complete darkness.

" Do you want me to get the lights?" Crystal asked they had barely said a word to each other all day. Crystal sensed that it was best to keep to herself. She had been around her cousin Ruby enough to know when someone needed some space. Keira nodded silently preparing herself for what came next. She spent what felt like hours studying the canopy before she finally slipped away.

She stood alone staring into the shadows that were slowly surrounding her. The shadows puzzled her they felt harsh and cold. She always felt at home in the shadows, in the darkness but there was something else lurking hidden deep in the next thing Kiera knew she was running all she could feel was absolute behind her she could see something moving within the shadows themselves. A form began to emerge whispering incoherently reaching toward Keira. Suddenly a harsh shriek pierced the silence beating against her eardrums!

She awoke with a start in a cold sweat. Looking over to Crystal's bed Kiera could still see her sleeping soundly. Good, she thought, at least I didn't wake up screaming this time. Kiera frantically reaches for the sketchbook under her bed trying to recreate what she saw in her nightmare before it disappeared. She tried to go back to sleep but she knew at this point it was hopeless. She looked out the window the moon seemed to call her. Taking a deep breath she opened the window and climbed over the ledge. She glanced at Crystal one last time before she disappeared into the darkness.


	8. Like a Sledgehammer

Ursa looked in the mirror one last time as she zipped up her peep-toe heels. As Red waited by the door her foot tapping and her arms crossed.

" You look fine!"

" Alright, alright keep your barnacles on!" Ursa said strutting past her filled with confidence.

"I hate being late!" Red said to no one in particular rushing to catch up

"They'll all still be there it only just started! You have any idea what you what you're going to sign up for?"

"I'll know it when I see it… I guess"

Like the other vk's Ursa and Red were required to sign up for a club or some other after-school activity. Ursa said it was to keep them busy and not have any time to scheme and plot but the princess told them it was a school-wide requirement for boarders. There were exceptions of course for a few royals as they spent that time in extra lessons.

The two entered the gymnasium filled with various booths everyone was smiling and handing out various was filled with students going every which way. Red knew they should have gotten here anyone else, it would look fun and enjoyable, but to the two vks, it looked like a war zone.

" Divide and conquer?" Red asks turning to Ursa

"My thoughts exactly" She responds with a glint in her eye. Her battle plan ready she set off with a mission. Red watched go before turning to make a clockwise tour of the gym. Unlike Ursa Red had no idea which club she wanted to join. There were so many to choose from! Fairy Believers, a Mermaid Environmental group, the Adventurers club, every club or school group you could think of was here. It was slightly overwhelming. Everyone was so cheerful trying to grab Red's attention. She thought it best to avoid all eye contact with anyone manning a booth. She didn't want any useless pieces of paper. It wasn't until she saw a blonde hair girl with a mallet that any pique her interest.

" Why hello there! I'm Ally, I am the team captain! You should totally join. It's wicked fun… well not wicked as in evil!"

" Which way do you all play?" Red interjected cutting her off before she went down a rabbit hole

"Oh we play by Auradon league rules," She said handing Red a handout with the basics and the schedule.

"So I'm guessing wonderland rules don't apply?"

"Oh no we don't use animals that would be cruel especially if it was against their will"

"I'm not just… never mind" sure the flamingos were unconventional but it was also the nonsense playing that to an outsider might have looked like complete chaos.

" So do you want to join?" pushed the signup paper practically into Red's face. It was a little off-putting… and there was something about this girl that didn't sit well with the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

"Fine"

" Well, the first practice is next week at 3:30! I can't wait to see you ..." Ally looked down at the signup seeing her name " Ginny!...Hearts?!"

"Yeah?"

" Oh, it's just… you're not a villain kid are you?"

"So what if I am!"

" where are your horns and scales?"

" You have met other villain kids…"

" Oh my goodness, you're HER!"

" Took you long enough… and no I don't want your head! See ya next week!" Red left the girl in shock.

Ursa strolled around the auditorium scanning the crowd not really pay attention to any of the booths till a red and gold one caught her eye. On the front where two masks with words Drama Club stretched across them. The young sea witch smirked as her target was now in sight.

As she approached the table she tried to try something that Mal had told her about...smizing. It was supposed to make you appear more genuine and friendlier to others in Auradon. The downside Ursa quickly found was that it made people want to talk to you, non-stop. She had already been standing here for five minutes and this girl. Veronica? Would not stop talking! Ursa thought she was going to turn blue because she didn't even stop to take a breath.

" Of course I'll be the lead obviously, but we could always use more help backstage!"

" I'm not really a behind the scenes kind of girl" Ursa sneered while signing up for auditions all she wanted was to sign her name and find out when auditions were for his stupid musical!

" Well we don't just let anyone in you know"

" Hey, Veronica sorry I'm late I can take over now!" Ursa looked up to see a vision dressed in white. The light hitting her pink hair which cascaded over her shoulders in waves. She appeared to be glowing! Ursa didn't know what was wrong with her but she started to feel a little seasick!

"Finally!"

"Any new blood?"

" Well, I've already gotten 3 people to sign up!"

" Great that's 3 times as many people as last year"

Veronica humphs sauntering off with her nose in the air while the

" Sorry about her she has a way of..."

"Scaring people off!" Ursa was surprised that she could even speak. She felt as if she was walking on land for the first time after a long journey out on sea.

" Yeah! I'm Gwendolyn North by the way! Are you thinking of auditioning?"

"Yeah"

"Great we need people! I'm the costume designer for the show…"

" Psst, Gwen Is she gone yet?" a voice said coming from nowhere

"Yes Billy" She replied rolling her eyes

"Thank god!" The boy called Billy suddenly pops out of nowhere dressed from head to toe in black.

" Where in the hades did you come from!"

" Oh sorry about that techie trick"

"Techie?"

"We're kinda like unappreciated ninjas," he says while making chopping movement through the air " we're behind the scenes to create the magic of theater. Without us, there be no show!"

" Try telling Veronica that!" Gwen adds her laughter sounded

"Please she needs the spotlight to survive"

" So what are you planning to audition with?"

"I haven't decided…. Back on the Isle the 'plays', if you could even call them that, were gorier"

"Well, that's alright! We can help! Can't we Billy?"

" I don't know how much help I'll be! I can offer moral support?" He says shrugging his shoulders.

" Well if you want I can come by your dorm later yeah?" Gwen asks Ursa

"Yeah" Ursa tried to play it cool. Something about this girl made her feel uneasy...

"How does 7 sound"

"Sure!" Ursa quickly waved could feel her heart pounding against her chest like she just ran a marathon!

"I don't admit it

I play it cool

But every minute

That I'm with you

I feel the fever and I won't lie

I break a sweat

My body's telling

All the secrets I ain't told you yet

Oh oh

I struggle to contain

Whoa oh

The love that's in my veins

Oh oh

And how it circulates

Oh oh

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heartbeat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You're taking over the beat of my body

You just don't let up, don't let up

You're taking over the beat of my body

But you lift me up, lift me up

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

So close together

So far apart

You're turning me on

And my fire's waitin' for your spark

Oh oh

I struggle to contain

Whoa oh

The love that's in my veins

Oh oh

And how it circulates

Oh oh

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heartbeat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You're taking over the beat of my body

You just don't let up, don't let up

You're taking over the beat of my body

But you lift me up, lift me up

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

The truth is out

No stopping now

I'm getting closer

I've had enough

Undress my love

I'm coming over

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh

And if you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh

Ursa didn't know what was going to happen next, but she couldn't wait to find out!


	9. The Sirens

"Kiera we need to talk! "

" What's wrong?" Kiera asks looking up from her homework. Crystal was at some mandatory family get together so something. Kiera didn't really ask or care. She was just enjoying her time being alone...something that her brother was now interrupting.

" Someone just told that Mal can change into a dragon!"

"Okay?" She could care less about what some daughter of a fairy could do. What did it have to do with her? Kiera knew where this was leading but wanted to push it all away.

" A dragon Kai!"

" And?"

"Well, you were wondering what we could do right?" That's what she was afraid of him had a point Mal was only the daughter of a fairy they were the children of a God!

" I guess…" Honestly, Kiera had tried not to think about it ever since the voice. She thought is she threw herself into her school work that she could forget that part of herself.

" Well if she's the daughter of a measly fairy imagine what we could do!" that's what Kiera was afraid of " I did some research about demigods, and what dad's powers are and I think we could control the dead!"

" Like zombies?"

" Yeah! There are different theories about our range of powers! We could really shoot fireballs!" Kiera could see the growing excitement in her brother, but all she felt was fear.

" And what exactly are you planning on doing?"

" What we said we'd do burn this snooze fest to the ground! We could have an undead army..." it was if his words turned on a switch unlocking the door she tried to keep shut in the back of her mind. She tried to push it away, but it kept creeping back. Seeping into her thoughts no matter what she did it was apart of her.

Now doesn't that sound like fun … you know you want to! Come on Kiiaa! A little fire never hurt anyone.

" SHUT UP!" she yelled to the voice. Trying desperately to close the door and regain control.

" Woah there sis!"

"I'm sorry" she didn't realize that she had yelled out loud! "...I...I think …." she rubbed her temples trying to relieve the pounding in her head, " I think we should bide our time it's only been a month!"

"They are the enemy Kiera or did you forget that!"

"Did you! Running off with your roommate to Gods know where. We just...shouldn't rush into anything! Being impulsive will only get us sent back to the Isle for good!"

" Well I'm gonna do something about it!

That's what it was… He was getting restless because he wanted to avenge mother. Nothing good would come out of him practicing, but she guessed that was the tried to tell herself that she was playing the long game, but that would be lying. She was terrified! There was a part of her that wanted to see what she was capable of, but it was outweighed by her fear of the darkness lurking inside of her.

Kiera sighed putting her head in her had lost track of when she had gotten an entire night's sleep. Sometimes she was so afraid of falling asleep that she would lie awake all night.

She was actually grateful when Crystal came back so that she could drown out her thoughts with her constant talking.

"So my cousins Poppy and Penny said that I needed a MAKEOVER! They said that's why I don't have a boyfriend! As if I even want one!" Kiera just nodded along

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Crystal flops onto her bed arms outstretched. Suddenly she sat up and looked directly at Kiera " Hey! Do you want to go to a secret concert tonight?"

" a what?"

" A secret concert it's real exclusive! Shawn's got tickets, but he works at night so he offered them to Doug, Ruby, and I. We have an extra"

" Wouldn't Doug want to take Evie?"

"I think she already has a ticket she has her own connections! I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you have anything better to do"

And just like that the next thing Kiera knew she was getting dressed in an outfit Crystal picked out for her! It consisted of a simple royal blue tank top paired with a flowy charcoal grey vest. As she looked at herself in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. For the first time since her mother, her hair was pulled back away from her face. She had even let Crystal cover her face in makeup.

" Well come on slowpoke!" Crystal was already sitting halfway out of their window sill her flashlight in hand.

"Kiera, this is my cousin Ruby, Ruby Kiera"

" Hey" Ruby didn't even look up from her phone

"Ruby" Crystal hissed

" What!"

"Sorry about her she's not really a people person" Ruby rolls her eyes

" I still can't believe that you talked me into this"

" it's free and I thought you like this band… something about them standing up against the patriarchy?"

" Eh?" shrugs her shoulder making Crystal laugh

" alright let's go"

Up ahead just past the school grounds Kiera sees a large pickup truck the back was almost filled with other

" Everyone Kiera, Kiera everyone. Scooch over Willow!" Kiera jumped as one of the guys hit the side of the truck letting the driver know they were ready to go. She felt awkward squished in between a guy named Kameer and Ruby. Thankfully neither tried to talk to her

" Kiera?"

"Julia?"

" I see Crystal dragged you here!" speaking of where was her roommate? Keira looked around but could see her in the growing crowd.

" Want to hang with us? Here" hands her a drink looks Kiera up and down"You look cute!"

"Thanks"

" Ooh, they're starting! Come on let's get closer!" grabs Kiera's hand dragging her toward the stage. The concert was a welcomed distraction she could actually feel herself having fun. She didn't even know who they were watching! On the drum set, there was a silhouette of a mermaid across it read The Sirens. Kiera found herself entranced and lost in the music

I have chased a thousand sunsets

Into the twilight

I got lost along the way

Hoping for a sign

And then out of the nothing

Like a lighthouse, you were there

Everything I needed

Suddenly appeared

Like a midnight star

Falling from the sky

I never thought I'd ever find it

Shining in the dark

Lighting up the night

You're the answer in the silence

I have been looking for the missing piece

You're the one I need

I found the real thing

Like the water, like the air, I breathe

You're apart of me

I found the real thing...

Before she knew it the concert was over and everyone was piling back onto the pickup truck.

" So did you have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Great!"

She was alone in the darkness once again. No matter how much she tried to distract herself she always found herself alone with her thoughts. She lay staring up at her canopy for what felt for hours. Turning on her side she could see the moon through the window. The glow beckoned her she looked over at Crystal and saw that she was already snoring.

The crisp autumn air seemed to help clear her mind if only for a some reason she found herself thinking of her mother. It was something her family never talked about. They used to be happy in their own little all changed after her mother got sick. She and her brother grew up blaming the royal family as if they didn't have enough to hate them for.

She kept her thoughts on her mom they were safe. All of a sudden she heard a voice humming a familiar tune.

"Mom?"

Kiera followed the humming deeper into the woods till she came to a pool glistening in the moonlight. The humming had stopped and she was alone again. Quietly Kiera begins to sing her voice carrying over the water.

 _Sun goes down and we are here together_

 _Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

 _Stay with me and you can dream forever_

 _Right here in my arms_

 _It's_ magic, _when you are here beside me_

 _Close your eyes and let me hold you tight_

 _Everything, that I could ever need is_

 _Right here in my arms tonight_

A single tear slides down her cheek. She could begin to feel the shadows around her begin to grow. And the voice telling her just how weak she was…

 _You'll always be alone_

A/N:

Songs used:

The real thing (kiss the girl)- Felicia Barton

Here in my arms- Barbie Island Princess


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

She knew all the wrong ways to be a ruler on the Isle all she was taught wa how to be a dictator, a tyrant. She didn't want to rule by had meant what she told Dr. Carpenter she wanted to be a fair and just ruler.

So that was how she came to find herself in the school library with a stack of books on a perfectly sunny saturday afternoon..

She was doing just fine until a strangely dressed girl approached short curly red hair stuck out in every direction under

" Hiya! "

"Okay?" returns to studying wonderlandian history. Hoping that this strange girl would get the hint and leave her alone!

" You're Red right?"

" Who wants to know?"

" Fiddlesticks"she says as she trips on the corner of the table. Her hat toples of her head and random object spill out.

" oh you've got to be kidding me!"

" Matilda Hatter at your service! How's your bread buttered?" Tips hat

" what do you want?" bracing herself for an onslaught of hatred.

" it's not what i want but ... what i can do for you!" This girl was definitely from wonderland. There was no doubt about it.

" And what is that exactly?"

" A way to wonderland of course"

"What!?" This girl had to be lying, Red told herself , there is no way they would let her go to Wonderland!

"Well you can't really read about can you? These books are written by outsiders any how. Ya gotta live it!"

" Why are you helping me?"

" Well Allie said to stay away but you've got wonderland blood! Wonderland is just as much yours as it is hers... more so I'd say". Red rushed putting the books the Hatter she was excited to see what was in store! She owed it to her family.

" So where's the rabbit hole?"

"Oh that's been commercialized so has the looking glass! Only a tourist takes the Alice route!"

" Then how are we getting there"

Mattie taps her nose with her finger "the nose knows!"

" I'm sure it does" rolls her eyes

" Ah here we are!" before them stood a normal wooden door covered in ivy

" that's just a door"

" and?"

"It's... a door!"

" first rule Hearts nothing is as it seems"

Reaches into her hat pulling out a pipping hot tea pot. A mouse in a polka dot bowtie scampered up the Hatter's arm which was now elbow deep! Continue to pull out an array of items ranging from a purple umbrella with a bird's head as part of the handle to various tea bags.

" Ah here it is… you tried to hide didn't you!" She said scolding the weathered key which she now held in her hand. Looking closer Red could see a small moonstone in it's center. The hatter busily opened the ordinary looking door. Red waited for some dramatic and spectacular reveal, but instead the door opened to reveal nothing just complete darkness!

This has to be a joke red thought to herself

"Toodles!" Are the last words she hears before feels herself being shoved into the nothingness. She quickly shut her eyes waiting for her to fall to her death. It felt like an eternity before she slowly realized she wasn't dead. It was almost as if she was floating. She opened her eyes one at a time to reveal something wondrous. She was surrounded by what she could only described as an iridescent rainbow. She couldn't help but feel could even hear Mattie's gleeful laughter above her. It was infectious.

"ISN'T THIS AMAZING!" The Hatter yells

Reaches her hand and out and feels warmth encase her entire body as she grazes the her she could see a circle of light which began to grow! She lands on a ground filled with various sized colorful cushions. To Red's surprised Mattie landed expertly on both feet she hold her hands really proper before saying.

" I hope you enjoyed your time with Hatter express the hatastic way to travel!" tips her hat. Red couldn't help but laugh which gained her a smirk in return.

" You haven't gotten us lost have you?" crossed arms tight across her chest

"Rule 77 one is never lost but where you need to be"

" Well well well isn't a little Hatter" above them Red could see a large talking cat with grey and purple stripes. It wasn't hard for her to figure out just who they were talking to!

" Katarina!"

" and who is this scrumptious morsel!? She's not an Alice is she?"

"Kat this is …" Mattie quickly turns to Red " whatcha want to be called?"

" I guess Ginny" Red just didn't seem to fit anymore. She was beginning to realize that she had to shed her Isle persona.

" You don't seem particularly sure about that darling"

"It's Ginny Hearts, Cheshire!"

" Oooh she bites! Well you're not the typical Alice"

"I am NOT an Alice!"

" I'll believe it when I see it sugar" Katrina quickly grows bored and goes back to licking her paw "So how can I help ya darling"

" well I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of the you know what"

"Why didn't you say so earlier! It could be that way or this way…" before she completely disappeared she pointed in a random direction "Tada!"

"She said it was that way"

"Rule 207 never trust a Chesire!"

Red humphs running to keep up with the Hatter she still had no clue where they were going!

She had a feeling Mattie was making everything up as she went. They arrived at a large purple stump. Red gave the Hatter a look that said seriously?

" Rule # 1 Hearts… Rule # 1" she said while knocking three times. An opening appeared she could hear the sound of Electro swing music. As the two descended down a metal spiral staircase Red could see couples dancing wildly in front of the band. Glowing fungus changed colors illuminated the walls and various sized lanterns hung from the ceiling. Mattie made a beeline for the bar.

"Zy!"

"Ey Mattie! The usual?"

"And a special!" He quickly hands her a cup of earl grey tea and martini glass filled with a swirly purple liquid "this tastes divine" she says handing Red the martini glass getting a closer look it

Appeared as if l an entire galaxy was swirling in her cup it was sweet and tasted like pomegranates. Looking around Red saw many strange sights. In a dimly lit corner she could make out what looked like a Dodo bird playing cards with a well dressed Komodo didn't know why but it almost felt like she was home for the first time in her life

" So what are we doing here exactly?"

" Well I wanted to show you the real wonderland… and this was the best place to do it of course! Only the locals come here!"

Mattie waves over the lead singer of the band to come over smiling she joins them.

" Who do you not know?" Red asks amused.

"I'm a Hatter remember"

" Mattie!"

" Hiya Ly!" the singer stopped short short once she spotted Red

"She's not an Alice is she? You know they're not allowed here!"

"Why'd you think she's an Alice"

"Well I've never seen her before and you've always liked taking in strays ever since you were a kid!"

"Well she's not her parents are from Wonderland!"

" Well that's a horse of a completely different color! Sorry, how rude of me! I'm Lyra"

"Ginny, Ginny Hearts"

" You're a Hearts!"

" Yes?"

" Why did you bring her here? You know this is treason!" hisses

" and?"

" she hasn't met a Cheshire yet has she?"

"It's not like Katrina knows"

" Mattie! That's not the point and you know it!"

" I'm right here you know" Red waves

"I'm sorry it's just that there are consequences…."

" What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the Wonderland Council won't like that you're here...Or like anyone that helped you and you don't want to be someone not liked by the if you're a Hatter!"

" It's not like anyone here is gonna tell they hate the council!"

Red had a feeling that she was way over her head and there was things about Wonderland that weren't in the books she read.

" You haven't told her have you?"

"Told me what?"

"Its best if you find it for yourself.I won't step foot near it"

"This wouldn't have to do with the commercialization of the rabbit hole and the looking glass would it?"

"It's best if you see it for yourself… that is if you really have Wonderland's best interest"

"This is my true home … I will fight to get it back!"

" Listen I have to get back on stage. You're always welcomed here Hearts" bows her head.

"Here take these if you need a change of perspective!" hands her some cookies decorated in royal icing with the words eat me on them.

Out of the untamed forest into a clear manicured lawn. Up ahead Red could make out the top of a ferris wheel and a few curves of a rollercoaster.

" Welcome to Alice's Wonder Theme Park!"

Red could feel her blood boiling as she looked around her seeing the wonder of wonderland being put into a little box. Up ahead she could see a caged bandersnatch being tormented by children throwing objects. The great jabberwocky was reduced to a children's ride. Everywhere she looked she discovered a new horror. She understood why locals, such as Lyra, stayed away. Red had never felt this much anger before. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire.

How could the Wonderland Council let something like this happen?

Back in Auradon

Red stormed into her room Slamming the door behind her!

" I need to speak to the Wonderland council NOW!"

" What the …. Weren't you in the Library?" Ursa asks looking up from her script bewildered

"They have turned my home into an Amusement park!"


End file.
